A switched mode power supply (SMPS) provides a regulated DC supply that can deliver more power for a given size, cost, and weight of a power unit and are used in a variety of electronic equipment, including computers and other sensitive equipment requiring stable and efficient power supply. SMPS has high efficiency and converts power using switching devices that are turned on and off at high frequencies, and storage components to supply power when the switching device is in its non-conduction state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.